XPOSE!
by love4jommy
Summary: more jommy smut!


-1A/N my fuck buddy did another one for ya's since you loved the other one-shots her is some more he will do anything I ask him lol!!

X-POSE

I own nothing

There are defining moments in all our lives. Mine came tonight in form of a man. I had been invited to a cocktail party by friend, Kat. When she called me up, she had to convince me to go.

"Jude, I know these events can be such a bore, but I promised my boss that I'd have some of his business associates over, and they're supposed to be an interesting group of people. Who knows? You might have a good time. You might even meet someone."

I resisted and she insisted and finally as a favor to her I said yes.

It's not that I don't enjoy people. I just prefer really close relationships. The rest of my time is preoccupied with my career as a singer or spent reading or working out at the gym. I don't spend too much time making small talk with strangers if it's avoidable. Yet I had promised Kat so I rose to the occasion. If nothing else, it was a good excuse to wear some outrageous outfit.

No matter what, I always wear great underclothes. Not for other people. For myself. Tonight, I decided to go classic. Pearls. Black lace evening dress. Black spike heels. Black silk stockings that hugged tight to my sleek thighs. The dress was subtlety transparent and I knew that I could go au natural or pick some perfect nude silk bra and thong panties to give the illusion of nakedness. Being both a little wild and a little reserved, I chose the magic of illusion.

Kat greeted me at the door, handed me a martini, and simply said, "Mingle." I found myself alone in a mix of guests, all talking and power cruising. And then, I saw this man in the crowd. He was by himself but seemed extraordinarily comfortable, both self-assured and self-contained. Although he was good looking, my attraction to him went beyond the physical. I felt compelled to talk with him but by the time I reached his side of the room, some other femme fatale had nabbed his attention, and I was forced to talk stock market with some nice but dreary soul.

The evening wore on and I lost track of the man, but to my happiness he had not lost track of me. Almost magically he appeared by my side, introducing himself. "I'm Tommy," he said, extending his hand. "And you what can I do for you-?" he paused for me to fill in my name.

I laughed a little at his opening line. "I'm Jude. And I'm not so sure you can do anything for me." Instead of responding, he arched his eyebrow and let it go at that. I didn't know why I already felt drawn to this man, but I was determined not to let him know.

When it was clear no elaboration was forthcoming, I turned to walk away, secretly wondering what he meant by his question and hoping that he was going to stop me from leaving. No such luck. Irritated with myself and in no mood to socialize further, I retreated upstairs to Kat's sitting room.

The quiet room was decorated in rich woods, and the light from the marble fireplace created a warm inviting glow. I settled into a plush burgundy velvet couch. Staring into the flickering flames, I watched as their colors and shapes changed, so mesmerized that I didn't immediately realize when someone else wandered into the room.

Tommy didn't ask whether he could join me. He simply made himself comfortable on the couch at my side. My heart pounded fiercely, but I managed what I hoped was an engaging smile. Now if I could only think of something witty or enticing to say. I could barely believe my own ears when I asked him, "So what are you really passionate about in your life?" Not exactly in the league of "And what do you do?" but frankly on some level I didn't even care I just wanted to get to know him and wanted him to know me.

My question appeared to please him. He smiled slightly, looked me in the eyes and without hesitation said jus one word, "Intimacy."

His response inspired me to probe further. "Oh really?" I dared. "Then let's get intimate right now."

He waited patiently for me to continue.

"What's the wildest thing you've ever done?" I challenged him.

Tommy laughed knowingly, "Maybe you asked me that because you have wild things on your mind."

"Au contraire," I retorted, perhaps a little to quickly.

He looked into my eyes again and said, "Maybe, maybe not, but this is what I have to offer you," he paused for a beat, "Freedom."

I could feel myself getting self-righteous. "You can't offer me that. I'm already free."

"Okay," he said agreeably.

Now I was confused. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"It's simple. I don't judge you. You don't judge me. Be anyway you want with me."

My head swam. I still didn't know exactly what he was alluding to, but I was extremely intrigued.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, "Or rather, do you want to trust me?"

"I'd like to trust you," I admitted

He lightly put his hand on mine. I felt his touch - electric. "Then, know there is nothing you can do or say that will alienate me. Forget about the past. What's the wildest thing you can imagine doing right now?"

Something in his words and his way just clicked. I considered the possibilities and made a quick decision. Standing in front of the fireplace, I looked him in the eyes and ever so slowly started raising the hem of my cocktail dress. As the dress glided up past my stockings and uncovered bare upper thighs, I realized I must decide how far I was willing to go. Tommy was looking at me, intrigued and detached at the same time. His expression compelled me further.

I raised the hem just above the peek of my panties, then spread my legs apart and just stood there for a moment. My heart was beating really fast. I held the dress up with one hand and with the other I pulled the panties aside to reveal my pussy. I wondered how much Tommy could see. The room was dimly lit and the fire, back lighting me, gave off a golden glow. Tommy remained composed, but I could tell that he was drinking me in like a parched desert wanderer imbibing fresh water. I knew it was more than what he could see. For somehow unknowingly, I was finding a way to rock his world. And that really turned me on.

I slid my panties off, the raised my dress again. Posing there, utterly exposed, exceptionally naked in this state of semi-undress, I experienced a wonderful sense of vulnerability and power. I was a wickedly bad girl while simultaneously being remarkably washed clean. Thus liberated, I placed my index finger up to my mouth and slowly slipped the tip of my tongue out to touch my finger. Then I sucked my finger deep into my mouth and got it nice and wet. Still watching him, I took that finger and rubbed my clit. Spreading my lips apart, I pushed my finger deep inside, then pulled it out slowly. I walked back to Tommy and positioned myself at his feet. I brought my finger to his lips and traced the outline of his mouth, feeling his breath on my hands. At first, I wasn't sure how he would respond, and that scared me and excited me even more. Then his tongue met the tip of my finger, licked and then sucked my finger, rich with wetness, into his mouth.

After releasing my finger from his mouth, he stopped for some wonderfully long seconds and stared right into my eyes and I remained by his feet. As he lifted his hands, I was convinced he would unzip his pants but instead he slowly started to loosen his tie. Ever so fastidiously he unbuttoned his white shirt, one button at a time, as I watched, entranced. When his shirt was mostly open, he took my hand and placed it, palm open, over his heart and he resolutely kept my hand pinned tight against him with his open hand. I felt the softness of his skin, the heat of his body, his chest pressed against my palm and then the steady strong beat of his heart. This vibration filled my whole body, and it seemed as if the world had stopped and that the only reality that existed was Tommy and I. And without thought, I experienced an overwhelming rush of love. This man was rocking my world like no one ever had.

And by his simple act, I chose to make the next move. Not because he wanted me to or because he asked but because I longed to. Kneeling, I rubbed my hand between his legs and felt the shape of his penis pressing against his pants. I took my time, exploring. My fingers searched the contours of this wonderful discovery until I could wait no longer.

After carefully unbuckling his leather belt, I unzipped his pants. His cock reached up to meet my hand. I'd felt its warmth, magic hardness around the girth and wonderful softness at its tip. Suddenly, all I wanted to do was take Tommy's cock into my mouth and suck. But first I let his hardness fill the palm of my hand as I introduced my tongue to the head. Tommy took a deep breath of obvious pleasure. I slowly ran my tongue around the rim and then up and down his shaft. My warm breath played on his skin. I could feel Tommy slowly surrender to me. Together we pushed his pants down. He spread his legs and I licked his balls and stroked his penis in my hand. I took in the heat and his own unique scent, all inviting me to continue. His hand gently touched my hair.

I made an O with my lips and first let the tip slowly come into my mouth. I sucked lightly, feeling the shape with my tongue, luxuriating in the sensation. And then ever so slowly, my lips firm around his cock, I let in more of him until I reached the base. And Tommy's breathing sped up, so did my motion, until finally I was sucking hard and moving fast. Tommy now joined me as he rocked his hips and plunged his cock deeper into my mouth. Our counter motions created a perfect dance and I could feel the subtle changes in his body letting me know that he was close to coming. I focused my lips especially on his head as he rode into me. I felt the driving force of this man yet at the same time, he maintained a gentle consciousness of me. Then as I let him far into my mouth he climaxed with perfect moan, releasing all his warm come into my mouth. The milky smoothness filled my mouth and then I swallowed as his being became part of me.

Somewhat breathless, we filled our lungs with the wood-burnt air. Tommy cupped his hands around my face and drew me up so I was sitting on his lap. He brought my lips to his. His breath mingles with mine and I melted into his body.

Gazing into each other's eyes, I caressed his face. I touched his forehead and nose and traced the tips of fingers against his freshly shaven cheeks. I ran my fingers through his hair. Then I stopped and he touched my face with such tenderness and I almost cried. Our lips met and then our tongues until our mouths were firmly pressed against each other. I was lost in this world and I never want to return.

Then I heard noises at the door and remembered where we are, and we both hurried to compose ourselves. I slid on my panties and he zipped up his pants as the door opened, and Kat and some other guests joined us in the room. Our privacy had been utterly shattered. Secretly I yearned for more. But I knew that I must put back on my party persona and both Tommy and I greeted our invaders graciously.

"Jude," Kat chided sweetly. "I've been wondering where you've been."

I slipped into my best Mona Lisa smile and innocently added. "Oh up here, getting to know Tommy."

Now the night did not end in some fairy tale where I rode off into the early dawn with Tommy. He did walk me to my car. He did not tell me it was the most incredible night of his life or that he couldn't wait to see me. And with his seeming reticence, I too held back. As I sat behind the driver's wheel, he leaned over and whispered in my ear just one world. "Again?"

I looked at him and I said, "Yes, again."

And I drove away, I whispered to myself. "Again and again."


End file.
